Unrelenquished Dreams
by Froline el-Vasper
Summary: LaraKurtis. Slightly after AoD. Lara and Kurtis are looking to return to home, when a stretch of gruesome murders are slowly pulling them back into some unfinished business...CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Foreboding

Unrelenquished Dreams (title subject to change)

AN: Well folks, I now have a better idea of what the bloody hell is going on. Takes place right after AoD occurs. Lara and Kurtis are still in Prague, and they hear of odd attacks occurring around the Chech-German border. Seeing some of the victims and relating them to a familiar accomplice, they head out, not too sure what they'll find (ah hah! Ima gonna keep you in suspence...hee hee hee evil grin...okay that was way too corny...just...read on then x.x;;)

Chapter One: Foreboding

Numbness. Numbness and the dark were her only forms of company. The smell of cold, deep stone encased her nostrils. She had been waiting here, although, she knew not how she even got to this place, or why. It didn't even seem like a place...perhaps a void. She panicked, then told herself to calm, but her body would not accept it. She felt something smooth quickly brush past her shin, which further accelerated her heart .She jauntily stood up, gasping for the air to relax her fear-taught body. She flailed in the dark, succeeding letting her hand come across a grimy surface. She somewhat calmed, getting her bearings slightly. She let her back rest against the wall. A chill of freezing darkness perpetuated along her spine as she reached her hand forward. An echoed voice glanced off the wall, and perhaps more that lay ahead of her.

She let hear hand bush up against the length of the wall, letting it be her guide through out this...place, wherever it was. She was slightly comforted when she reached out to touch the opposing wall to her left. Another echoing scream ricocheted off her ears, which soon receded into the recesses of the, now identified, hallway. She soon felt the walls beginning to thin, getting closer and closer together. Pain wrenched through her head. She felt forward and kicked herself for not noticing the presence of the sudden drop in the low ceiling. She crouched down and pressed forward. The voice was the only thing that managed to keep her steadily going, even though the ceiling of the hallway was slowly receding. Panic filled her again, when she soon noticed that she had to squeeze through the passage until she could no further. She paused and took a breath and pushed herself even further, feeling her ribs squeeze at the stone obstructions above and below her. She kept on breathing as best she could, even though she was about to scream. The uncomfortable feeling of claustrophobia had already settled in and hyperventilation was soon to follow.

She couldn't move further anymore. She had finally reached the worst point that she could. She was trapped between the monolithically long perpendicular stone walls, in the darkness, in the cold as the voice now had stopped. She managed to let out a strangulated cry as she flailed for something, anything to get her out of this place. She felt forward in the blanketed deep and felt the ceiling incline sharply. She calmed again, inhaled deeply and pushed forward feeling her ribs squeeze her organs. She pushed through into a larger part of the hallway that let her fully stand, as she lost the recognition of the familiar walls. She took in a breath as she felt nervousness overtake her. Where could she go? The volume of the echo increased in deadening volume, which broke the constant static filling her ears

A light unraveled the deepening gloom in the form of a being. The being was exceedingly bright that it nearly had a violet-blue tinge to it. It flowed slowly, as if submerged fully in some icy body of water. Waves of energy whispered from it, as if one had breathed upon a windowpane. It kept moving toward her, and the light overtook her, as she slowly began to close her eyes, and let one hand shield them. As she closed her eyes, an image smouldered its way into her head, so much so, she physically felt pain. She wasn't so sure what it was, but it seemed to be red lace on a wall; red that was not really cloth, however.

She began to slowly back up at the brightness of the being that drew ever near. She felt chills embrace her body. Cold. Goddamn it was so cold. Her breath hung out in the air, the smoked away. The volume of the echo increased in deadening volume, which broke the constant static filling her ears. She put her foot out from behind her and felt nothing there, although she didn't manage to realize it. She fell, then grabbed for the ledge that she was once on. She tried to pull herself back up but the darkness swallowed her up as she let go and fell, further and further into the imaginary, nightmarish maws of some ancient beast. Was she really falling? She didn't know anymore as she...

Lara fell out of her bed with a thud. She still wasn't too sure if she was still entangled in the webs of her dream or not. She wasn't able to see properly still and screamed for the dark to end. Hysteria clamped onto her brain as she backed up against the bed and ragged breaths racked through her body. She grabbed for a side of the bed and pulled herself up, her hands slick with perspiration. Heat consumed her body as she let out another cry, this time of helplessness, as she fell to the floor, terrified.

She heard a door open, as she quickly pulled herself up and close to the bed, eyes wide with trepidation. Her retinas squeezed tightly trying to adjust to the light. A figure stood at the threshold of the light, wearing black sleep-pants and a black t-shirt. His dark umber hair was ruffled with sleep, and he stood, filled with wonderment at the woman curled up by the bed, paralyzed. He quickly made his way to her, "Hey, Lara. You alright?" Lara recognized the American voice and, without thinking, threw herself on him, holding onto him for dear life, as it were. Kurtis blinked slightly, never having seen the woman, who had killed the infamous Eckhardt who murdered his father, in such a state as this before. He let his arms encircle her softly, not quite knowing what to do "Bad dream?" Was all he could really manage.

Lara nodded, then seemed to regain her senses and pulled away, standing up then faltering a bit, watching the comforting light fade to the familiar dark. Kurtis slowly stood up and watched her careening to the floor. He caught her, and, grunting slightly, placed her on the bed. "Must've been a bad dream". He went to turn on some lights then looked back at her sweat soaked form in the bed once more. Her long, dark hair sporadically splayed out against the pillows, and her face placid. He sat on the edge of the bed, and held her moist hand in the both of his. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching into her mind, soon withdrawing with a gasp at the emotions that she was experiencing. His face was that of confusion. Kurtis shook his head and went to get some water, questions soon ruminating in his mind to ask Lara if she had any idea what it was all about.

Before he could do much of anything, he heard a scream perpetuate from outside. Kurtis sighed "Oh Great...now what? Another Boaz?" Kurtis stopped and felt the eerie twinge of memories pick at him, remembering when he pulled himself into the dark place where Boaz was held before. 'I certainly hope not' He thought before tossing a glance to the incapacitated Lara on the bed. The Demon hunter grabbed one of the pistols that lay on the dressers and headed out into the hallway.


	2. And so it begins again

Chapter Two: And so it begins again...

AN: Please forgive me on the German translation...that's all I gotta say x.x;;

Kurtis headed down the dingy hallway quickly, still in his sleep wear. The hallway was painted a puke green, lined in various places with a bleak and cadaverous white. A macabre denizen padded past him, making him feel like he never existed. Kurtis shrugged mentally 'Weird...' he thought. Somewhere he could hear a television blaring some comedy sitcom. Still further down he heard moaning and the sound of wood against the wall. 'Jeeze...you don't have to bang her that hard...' Kurtis shook his head and mentally kicked himself for even thinking about it. 'Charming' he thought to himself. He hated this place the minute he walked in–now quickly shaking himself from his thoughts as another scream came from below. He had to find out where the scream came from, hoping that he wouldn't have to still keep on adventuring on like this, mentally feeling the scar across his midriff.

He let out a sigh and opened the door to the stairwell, hearing the door clang shut against the musty, cracked cement walls. A flourecent light flickered above, giving an ashen look to the place. He heard the scream louder this time and promptly swung the door open. He now heard the screams come out in a torrent, as he stealthily made his way to down the hallway. It was coming from the right of the puke green walls, and then sensed it was from room 204. He pulled back the safety trigger from the pistol and felt the familiar rush of adrenalin gestating in his flesh. He inhaled deeply as he heard words in a tongue he did not understand, one female, two males.

Quickly, He kicked down the door. He brought his gun up to face his front to see if anything was there. Nothing. The light was still on, the room was completely trashed; the bed overturned, the lamp on the floor, bleeding its light onto the once white carpet, the cheap framed art shattered on the floor, the televisions placid face was smashed in. He quietly moved in, feeling shards of glass breaking under the thick soles of his shoes. He saw that blood covered certain parts of the bed, as also ropes were attached to the sides, they covered in blood too. The somewhat large window had been smashed open, and the cold snow ridden air leaked in. 'Alright...what the fuck is going on here?'. Kurtis sighed once more and let his eyes close as he deposited Lara's pistol on the floor. He reached his arms out and faced his palms upwards, as if to cup something.

His vision blurred as it became an aged orange. He saw the two men pull the woman into a white van. He tried to get a glimpse of the licence plate, but none was there. It quickly drove off, surprisingly fast for being in all of the snow. Kurtis brought himself out of it and stumbled back. Black vacancies danced infront of his eyes as he brought up a hand to his mouth and breathed in some carbon-dioxide, so the dizziness would pass. Once he was again accustomed to his surroundings, he went for Lara's pistol. When he was about to pick it up, there was a piece of paper that was next to it. He carefully unfolded it and looked at its contents:

Wenn Sie dieses jetzt sehen, wissen Sie, daß es zu spät ist, mich zu speichern. Sie sind gekommen, mich, das neue Regime zu sammeln. Sie denken, daß ich zu viel weiß und ihre Vermutungen recht sind. Traurig wenn ich Ihnen alles erklären sollte, würden Sie das gleiche Schicksal aushalten, das ich außerdem habe. Andere erleiden mein Schicksal. Alles, das ich sagen kann, ist, daß Sie das neue Regime von der Tötung stoppen müssen andere.

Kurtis wished he could read German, but he was able to make out some words. He began to wonder what this Regime was. He carefully folded it again, looked about the room once more and walked out into the hallway. A teenage girl walked by the room with a soda in her hand, took one good look in and stared oddly at him, then with wide eyes at the scene afore her. Kurtis tiredly shook his head "Don't ask." He waived the pistol, and she gasped, hurrying along the length of the hallway. He heard her mutter "Amerikaner" before disappearing into the mirage of vomit green and flourescent lighting. 'Could my night get any better?', Kurtis asked himself before he turned round and meandered through the metallic door, back up the stairs to where Lara still was.

He was about to open the door, when suddenly, it opened on its own. Kurtis eyed the room until his visage fell on Lara. She sat on the edge of the bed in plaid boxers and an oversized t-shirt that had a faded picture of Bram Stoker's "Dracula", her hair tied back, and holding a glass of water. She looked like she had just had one hell of a hangover. Kurtis placed the pistol back on the dresser and walked towards her. Lara looked up, seeming that she never saw him come in the door. "Where did you go?" Kurtis looked back into her deep umber eyes, and grinned wryly. "After you passed out?"–He sat down next to her and put his elbows on his legs, as he put his hands together, and hunched over, looking at his hands– "Well, I found something interesting..."

Lara took a sip of water from her glass and set it down as she looked at him. "What did you find?" Kurtis already had the piece of paper in between his fingers as he handed it to her

"This..."


	3. Dissonence within a Television Set

AN:...umm...I'll try to pick it up some more. Seriously I feel really terrible, when putting my fic up to others...well...I think you know what I 

Selphiefan 89: Hee hee hee. I'm glad you like it, but you will find out soon enough (I'm at least cramming in two chapters or more a day, so don't worry...-)

Shauntiwritesit: Ooh! thank you very much. As for the German, I just used Babelfish for it (yeah I know I'm cheap x.x;;) so it's probably all terribly translated...bah...stick a fork in me...I'm done.

...and here we go ...

Chapter Three: Dissonance within a television set

Lara observed the falling snow outside from the café window, and watched some bleak citizens trudge about it in, in their overcoats; rarely a car would slush by. The café itself was dim, but comfortingly so, and rich aromas of foreign teas and coffees masked the odorous smell of cigarette smoke, as some chose to on this bleak and frozen morning. Snatches of hushed conversation hung about in the air from the sparse people at the bar. The hum of a television set traveled underneath it all as she tried to recollect fully what happened last night.

_Lara opened the note that Kurtis had handed her, as he still looked at his hands. She could only make out a few words, in the ushered handwriting, but nothing more. She folded it back up again and looked out at the opposing wall with the note still in her hand. She was puzzled as to exactly what was going on, and why everything was terribly downcast in Prague, as if their whole world was overturned in an instant ."Where did you find it?" Lara turned to Kurtis, as he stood up, beginning to pace, seeming like he needed something. _

_"In a room downstairs. There was screaming, but when I got there–" Kurtis sat back down again, his hair slightly awash over his face "-- No one was there...although, they did take a certain liking to trashing the room itself." Lara seemed intrigued as her eyes went down to the paper, as she turned it over in her hands. She just wanted to go home, even though this could possibly mean something. Perhaps it was just one of those Satanic gangs that took certain members of the youth and murdered them in the woods, fufilling their "rights". _

_She glanced back at Kurtis for a moment. What if he were to have been put into danger again? She didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts came anyway, as she remembered his already pale form half-slouched against a grimy wall, the blood having already soaked his clothes was drying. The feelings that she first experienced flooded her mind, as she had managed to drag him back through a short-cut that lead to the bio-research lab, and out again. Even though she was certain that he was dead, he had managed to pull through, much to her relief. Those painful moments in the hospital had nearly brought her over the brink of spiraling insanity. _

_"Hey...Lara?" Kurtis' voice pulled her from her dangerous musings. Lara looked back into the crystalline blue of his eyes. "Hmmm?" She managed, still trying to ease those memories as they ripped through her. His face clouded, noticing the air about her "You okay?". Lara nodded, trying to reassure herself more than him, "Oh, yes...yes everything is alright...I just..." She sighed then looked back at him "Sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to." Kurtis let a grin return to his face, like the one when he had outrun her at the Louvre. "Hey, nightmares happen."_

"_What do you think it means?" Lara's eyes fell back to the note, which still resided in her palms. Kurtis shook his head as he let a hand rake through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe it was just one of those teenage cults that gather young women and sacrifice them...". Lara quirked an eyebrow "A bit too morbid on the details, Trent.". Kurtis chuckled "Glad to help, Miss Croft. I think we've both had a tiring night, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way". Lara jutted her lower jaw slightly forward as he left the room, as she resisted the urge of chucking a pillow at him. Oh that man was so difficult. "Americans..." she muttered. "I heard that!" the familiar voice trailed into her doorway. Lara scowled, which was slightly tinged with amusement, and shut the door, flicked the lights off, and, literally, jumped into her bed, the webs of her previous dream completely torn away._

Cigarette smoke imbued her mind on impact. She turned infront of her to see Kurtis with a cigarette in between the fingers of his left hand, staring out of the same window. "Why do you smoke?" Kurtis turned his gaze back to her and shrugged "Bad habit." Lara raised her eyebrows and stared at the aged wooden table, with various phone numbers carved in it. He slightly paused, after taking in her look, as he took in another drag and exhaled from his nose, the dusty smoke soon returning to the far recesses of space before putting it out. "And now, I have a question for you." Lara leaned back in her chair slightly, dark eyes ostracizing him, "Alright then, ask away." Kurtis leaned in slightly, both forearms resting on the table. "What was it? The dream, I mean."

Lara exhaled as she looked out the window again, her long braid releasing its hold from over her shoulder. "I was in a very dark place, seemed to be a cavern of some sort...and...I heard this voice, which I went to see what it was. I kept on traveling until I reached a terribly bright light, and..." Kurtis looked at her as if wanting her to continue "...it was in the shape of some sort of figure, then I fell. That was about the time when I woke up." She studied Kurtis, whose brow was furrowed in deep thought, then he looked up, as her visage met the deep blue again "Well...sounds interesting..." Lara was a bit perplexed "Is that all you're going to say?"

"...Is there anything else you want me to say?"

Lara sighed and let her eyes capture the images on the television set perched up in the left corner of the bar, behind Kurtis "Oh...I don't know. Just wondering why you're so interested about what I dream. What about your little expedition downstairs? Anything more on that?" Kurtis began to pleat the white paper napkin with one hand, his head propped up on the other "I'd rather not talk about it". She was beginning to get a little exasperated with him and his "cool, pristine aura", as it were. It was so meaningless. Why the hell should he care what she dreamed about anyway, and heaven forbid if it was connected with the Nephilim or the Cabal at all. He didn't want to tell her anything, which made her even more angry with him. It seemed almost that he wasn't even grateful for her saving his life back in Boaz' lair.

The bartender moved to turn the television set up, as a breaking story came on. Kurtis turned around and Lara gazed more intently, fully focused. A blond woman with a red neatly cropped suit was looking at the Teleprompter behind the cameras as she continued in a somewhat accented voice "...Reports of another murder in Prague have just come in early today. The victim was brutally murdered inside this small house just within Olšanskè. The victim was later identified as Andrea Moldov; a nineteen year old girl, that was staying at this hotel–"The image of the hotel that Lara and Kurtis were staying at flickered on the screen. Lara nodded 'So, this was the girl that was murdered last night...'. The drab voice continued on "-- She was found brutally murdered with various symbols on the walls marked in blood. Research suggests that it somehow is linked to a Satanic cult. Witness Olga Steinmetz said she had an encounter with an American man who came out of the room–"

Lara looked at Kurtis, who already had his hand to his forehead, muttering curses. A picture of Olga encompassed the screen, right outside of the place where Andrea was kidnapped "-- He came out of the room and told me to 'shut the hell up and don't ask anything', and he had a gun–"Kurtis shot up and silently mouthed "I didn't say any of that!...stupid teenagers..." Lara shushed him "They might suspect you now..." The screen went back to the news reporter "–Hotel staff said that an American was staying in the same hotel. Police have currently suspected him–" A drawing of Kurtis plastered itself on the screen. It looked nothing like him, even though it had attempted to do so. Lara began to snicker in the sheer irony of it all as Kurtis' jaw nearly dropped to the floor in disbelief. "No freaking way..."

"–If anyone has seen this man, please, report any information you have for the police." Lara almost could feel Kurtis' stomach drop, as people began to look in their direction, and the bartender was already talking on the phone. "Great...just great..."Kurtis sighed tiredly suddenly shocked as he felt Lara's hand encompass his. He turned to look into her deep brown eyes. "You were seen by Miss. Steinmetz?" Kurtis nodded weakly "Yeah, she apparantly went to go get a freaking soda– Jesus fucking christ". The doors were wrenched open as the familiar sounds of police sirens filled the snow-glazed air.

"Kurtis Trent, I presume?" a thickly accented authoritative voice sounded from his left.

"Yes?"

"You are now under arrest."

"Oh...Thanks..."

AN: Ooh, ooh, Deja vu. Don't worry. Things won't get too bad for Kurtis, although...things get very interesting in the next couple of chapters. hee hee hee...(wow...I'm such a bloody dork x.x;;)


	4. I Didn't Sign up for This!

AN: Yeah, So I decided to be evil and wait awhile to keep you in suspense and all x.x;; but that prolly didn't work too well, so I'll be more evil later on in the game, just to war you ahead of time XD. Thank you for the reviews!

Selphiefan89: Yaay! I'm glad I could make a difference, and I'll be excited to see more of it, and what you do with the characters . This is your big moment because the note's true nature will be revealed...(I probably shouldn't have said that, but...hee hee hee...)

godavari: Alright alright! Here it is ...I hope this should make you happy (and honestly, I'm with you on the poking-stick business - )...oh yeah, I saw that you're a member of Demon Hunter (heh...I am too...my name is Spock). Kinda pissed off about Amour Sombre being down and all. (japanese school girl cry) Waiiii! Waiiii! Waiii!

Midori Akuma: Ahh, it is the great one XD. Ooh thanks for the review and all , hee hee. Yeah, I know. I hope when I see you again that we'll play the rest of the game STRAIGHT through (yup, so you can see Kurtis' hotness drool)

Alright...Without further adieu (I always say that...x.x;;) I shall start chapter four, although...for those of you UBER historians out there, I'm making the Brotherhood of Saturn a touch different. (Please don't kill me...x.x;;) Oh yeah! And some of the next part is slightly inspired by the film version of "A Clockwork Orange", so Kurtis fans...be prepared for a bit of Kurtis abuse...

.Alright, I'll shut up now...

Chapter Four: I Didn't Sign up for This!!

Kurtis let his eyes wander about the scene as he sat in a frigid white tiled corner, looking at the three lesser inspectors, more of his focus on the ground than anything else. They looked down their long noses at him, holding back a fury of all the murders that they thought he committed. He knew they wanted to pummel him into the wall, wanted to see him in pain. Kurtis had suffered enough in his life, being thrown to one disaster to the next, not knowing where he'd ever end up, and usually the outcomes were terrible. If he were to tell them everything that had happened, they wouldn't believe him, so he mentally sighed, trying to make the best of the situation. Not a single word passed between them He wondered where Lara was, wondering if he'd ever see her again.

Even though to him Lara was somewhat of a nuisance, Kurtis couldn't help but think back to what she had done for him. She had given him the fifth Obscura Painting, despite the total willingness of the situation, she had saved his life on more than one occasion, and she had helped him get through the terrible ordeals of the hospital. Now he was stuck here in some obscure police station, situated somewhere in Domellická. All he really hoped for was to tell them that there was some mistake and get the hell out of here as fast as he could, and hopefully, find Lara.

"So," One of the three inspectors, who had a large mustache that looked more like a steel wool sponge taped to his upper lip, snapped the silence in twain "Did you enjoy killing your lady victim?". He sharpened each word, trying to break Kurtis' cool, but he just sighed "Listen, I didn't kill her. I-- " They laughed, seemingly without any feeling whatsoever, which nearly turned Kurtis' stomach to water. Another one of the inspectors quickly wrenched him by the hair, so they were meeting eye to eye. Kurtis' mouth twitched in pain, but he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of them hearing his cries. The inspector's jaw grew tight "Oh, so you didn't kill her, you just led her to her death...you _filthy _Amerikaner." His grip grew tighter, nearly forcing a wince out of Kurtis. "No, I just–"

The inspector's hand released from his hair, but his other connected firmly to his jaw, sending the Demon hunter into the white tiles, a slight spray of blood tracing it's short thread across. He slid down the wall, not out of the fury of the punch, but he was just tired of his ordeal, as he felt more blood pooling out of his mouth. "You address each of us as 'sir'! You Amerikaner scum know nothing of the hardships of respect!". Kurtis just stared into the white tiles, not moving an inch, as he felt a tissue pelt him. "Clean yourself up..." The first inspector trailed off into his own language, as Kurtis blotted at his mouth, and spat out the blood. He winced unexpectedly as he felt a hard boot in his side "What do you say to the inspector, you spinless, arrogant, maniacal fool?"

Kurtis clenched his jaw shut. Where the hell did they think he was, grade school for Christ sake? Next thing they probably wanted to do was to hold his hand and tell him not to take candy from strange persons who had terrible heroin addictions and banged the brains out of girls that walked home from school. As much as his pride was telling him to get up and kill the goddamn sonofabitch dead, he knew that it wouldn't prove fruitful to the current situation. He held his side, close to that of where Boaz attacked him, and looked straight ahead at his captor's knees, which he desperately wanted to rid him of. "Thank you, sir". He finally said, disgusted.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

Kurtis' anger finally got the better of him "Well, maybe if you just shut your goddamn mouth, maybe you could have heard me!".

All three inspectors were on him at once, screaming obscenities at him, hitting him wherever they could. Kurtis didn't even care anymore, as pain wrapped herself about his body, strangulating him.

"Was im Himmel namen sie tuend sind?!"

The sharp voice coerced the three away, as Kurtis felt the new ebbings of pain stop, as he lay, numb in a corner; more of his blood on the floor. He lay there for a minute, a bit surprised, as things slowly blurred. They still continued on in their conversation. A woman walked in, and it seemed that the four didn't see her. He knew her face. She looked concerned, as she let her hand stroke his face, then she checked for his injuries. Her long dark braid hung over her shoulder, as she cast him a 'what-the-bloody-hell-have-you-gotten-yourself-into-now' look. Kurtis smiled feebly, as the delirium began to overtake him. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't find the strength to say them. He reached up for her face, slowly, as the black began to consume him.

"Lara..."

AN: Dun, dun, dun...and as I promised, I am truly evil because I have the next few chapters up right here waives floppy disc in air. Hee hee hee...you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters grins maniacally...but maybe...just maybe I'll post the next chapter tonight XD.


	5. Interrogations and Understanding

Selphiefan89: Well...for all the abuse he's taken in the previous chapter, I suppose. I kinda lied to you though about the note's true meaning in the previous chapter...but...you will find you now! (If it makes you feel any better x.x;;) And of course there will be more! I wouldn't want to leave you hanging like that (well..yeah I kinda would...bwahahahaha!). Also...thanks for commenting a lot! (random thingie: I like Yaoi too!! Shinji and Kaoru [yummeh!])

AN: Well...alright, I think you all have waited long enough. I kinda...stole from...Indiana Jones and the Last Crucade x.x;; ahem moving right along...I know I normally make really short chapters but this one's pretty long, as this is where the plot really begins to unfold itself. Those who are weak of heart, be wary of the details in the beginning. I know I don't have much to say as I usually do, but thank you for the reviews! It's so very kind of you .

Chapter Five: Interrogations and Understanding

_Vociferous voices stung their way into his head. He clenched his jaw at the pain entering his nerves, as all of them were aflame with discomfort. He couldn't really tell where he was, although he was on a very hard surface, and could feel the shattered abomination of glass, and heard small electrical synapses of sound. Lights perhaps. Lights that were dying. He wanted to retch; something he hardly ever did, and he couldn't figure out why, until the smell entered his nostrils. It was a smell that only one world could not describe. It was of rotting flesh, of charcoal nights spent in fearful corners, of defecated organs heaped in unceremonious piles awash with foreign blood. _

_He let his eyes open, and everything was a blur. He panicked desperately wanting his eyes to focus. He thought he was back at the sanitarium. What the hell? He thought, still trying to figure out what was fully going on. He blinked a couple of times and, as they did, he heard a shuffling from far behind him. He turned his head and his body to get up, but then screamed, as pangs quickly laced their way through his body. The warm, fiery pain sunk its cold, mechanic claws into his flesh. He exhaled audibly as he forced himself up again, the pain not as intense as the first time. He felt a warmness at his stomach. He looked down, and saw a dark stain seeping through his shirt...the same place where Boaz wounded him. He collapsed against the wall, still able to stand. He heard another shuffle, but it was louder, much louder than before, like it had invaded his wailing head._

_The same woman who had come to him to help him was in a tangled mass of the pale creatures that he had fought before. She stared out at him, smiling slightly, as a singular tear fled her eye in terror. The creatures lidless and cadaverous eyes peered out at him once or twice, and their lipless maws bore down on her flesh, tearing her asunder. She still stared out at him, raising a hand to him, soon her face becoming entrenched in pain. The hand that raised was caked in blood, the flesh hanging off in stringy attachments. Veins perpetuated from her flesh, and exploded at the sickening impact that was given them. Blood twisted across the floor, as she was ripped in twain; her upper half was to go first to the floor, her intestines vomited up like a pink snake. _

_As she fell to the floor, not a sound escaped her lips, as they, like hungry wolves, tore her apart. The ripe yellow of her ribs began to show, as her organs spilled out in a tumultuous flow. He screamed against their attacks. He ran, but effortlessly, for he was not moving anywhere near her. They tore the flesh of her face away, reaping her of the once beautiful features that she had. They ripped the long braid from her scalp, as her skull cracked, a bloody mass rendered itself forth, as more red liquid poured from her body. The sounds of snapping joints and cartilage echoed across the green walls, and the pungent smell that wafted from the horrifying massacre, make him sink to his knees, still feeling the acidic bile pillage its way up into his throat. _

_He looked up once more, and all he saw was a bloody coagulation of mauled flesh, remnants of bone, cartilage, and organs, their fragile encasing done with. He felt his heart collapse. He finally let out the scream that had been welling within him for so long..._

"_Lara!!!!_"

Kurtis shot up, and suddenly felt two strong hands push him back down onto a soft, pillowy surface. He began to hyperventilate, still not too sure where he was. Everything was so painfully bright and he squinted at the smarting of his retinas. Then, the flood of horrifying images entered his mind, The dark sleeping shadows, the rivulets of blood, the sharpness of the bones. "...Wh-where is she?" Kurtis closed his eyes to rid the light from them. An deep, smooth voice penetrated the dark of his mind "Calm down. It was just a dream. You've been out for a while..." Kurtis' thoughts paused and focuced on the voice that had just resounded throughout his mind. The Demon hunter's recovering visage saw ardent features, whose like he had seen before, and thought he would never see again. "...Father?"

Lara could have sworn that she heard a scream, but she wasn't so sure, because no one else seemed to notice it. She quirked an eyebrow at the thought of the staff getting used to it. She looked about the drab walls of the police station, slightly brighter with the snow outside of the grimy windows. Perhaps one of the other prisoners screamed. Or was it Kurtis?

Lara sighed. She had never thought in her life that the last existing member of a strict Knights Templar order would have been so reckless...or cocky for that matter, but she seemed to find all men that way. Although, there was something deep within her that felt a bit of sympathy for him, although she still was not agreeing with it. She still thought back to the first time at the Louvre, when he had "disarmed" her. If any man had touched her in that way, she would have killed him immediately. Something still seemed to hold her back, but she didn't know what the bloody hell it was. She had felt pity, and almost fear, for him when she first saw him splayed against the wall like that...

But why should she?! He was clearly an arse-hole to begin with. He had "procured" the Obscura painting from her, he had trapped her in an airlock, and she had to save his life, drag him out of the bio research facility, watch over him in the hospital, and now this! Oh, and constantly flirting with other girls whenever they caught sight of him. She couldn't stand it! The way that they would look at him, and fawn all over him, while he would just smile and laugh, throwing in a few "witty" comments. It made her _sick_!

"_I suppose you're going to be in here for a long time" Lara mused, looking at the indisposed Demon hunter, from her blue plastic chair. He was paler than usual; nearly as pale as the white sheets that embodied him. She already knew that he was quite miffed, and tried to tread lightly around Kutris, with him being in his condition and all. All he did was sigh and let his azure eyes sweep the lengths of the dusty room. "Yeah...I guess so..." He stared at the blinds covering the window. An uneasy silence settled within the rubber soles of the room, at least for her. She debated on asking him about his ordeal with Boaz, but decided not to as it seemed a touchy subject. A little to the left and he could have been..._

"_Paralyzed...yeah, I know..." came the smooth voice from the other side of the room. It seemed like Kurtis was sick of constantly hearing that from many different doctors. Lara was slightly puzzled. How could he have known what she was about to say? Was he Telepathic as well as Telekinetic?_

"_Yeah, I am" _

"_Will you stop that?!"_

_Kurtis chuckled, but was careful enough to stop himself before he was thrown into a fit of coughing. His face then cracked into a grin, his chest still lightly impacting from withheld coughs "Ms. Croft...you'll be the death of me..." . Lara's eyebrows shot up in mock distress, "You brought it on yourself, my good man". Kurtis shrugged, seeming to leave Lara irked slightly as that cat-like grin was still on his face "I dunno...perhaps your thoughts did, now that you know that I'm Telepathic and all..." Lara quirked an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing her arms as well as her legs "Oh really, Mr. Judgmental pants?" _

"_Mr. Judgemental pants?" Kurtis laughed, still holding back the coughing. "That's a new one. I'll have to whip out my quote book sometime, and write that one down." Lara seemed to ignore his deriding barb, "So, if you really are Telepathic, what was I thinking about not asking you"._

_As if on cue, a nurse entered with a tray of a singular cup of green Jell-o. She was a youth of at least twenty, had short blond hair stylishly flipped and green eyes, and she almost looked like she came out of a Porno. Lara's face twisted with near disgust when the nurse's eyes fell on Kurtis "Saved by the nurse..." she muttered under her breath, and Kurtis elicited another grin. "Oh you poor thing!" the buxom nurse flitted to Kurtis' side, as she hurriedly set the tray down. "What happened to you?" she asked, clearly concerned for his well being, pushing out her well-developed chest as best she could. _

"_Well, my sister over here–"He gesticulated over to the astounded Lara as best he could. "–was being harassed by these guys. I tried to work it out, and–"He managed a chuckle, before coughing again "–this is where it got me..." He pulled the sheet down slightly to expose the his bandaged midriff. The nurse moaned sympathetically "How brave..." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, seeming to shudder with delight at the touch of his bare skin. She then turned to face Lara "You must be glad to have a brother like him..."_

_Lara was in shock, no, she was beyond shock as she stared in disbelief, at the man she just saved. She wondered if she should have just left him there. 'Know this' she thought, perceiving that he could hear her 'If you were ever my sibling, I would convince my parents to disown you!'. Kurtis feigned a wince and the nurse was immediately brought to his attention "Oh! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kurtis continued, but in a "pained" voice "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just...my back. I think it's beginning to cramp up..." . The nurse crooned at him, as he was trying to slowly sit up "Ohhh...here let me help you" As she held his back slightly, while fluffing the pillow with the other hand. _

_She then began to slowly massage his back. "Oh yeah...that's great..." Kurtis still continued in that voice, as the nurse tittered. Lara wasn't sure if she was going to retch or not. She couldn't stand this sick spectacle any longer. She finally stood up and briskly walked out when the nurse was actually spoonfeeding Kurtis green Jell-o, still wanting to rip off her clothing and make love to him._

_Kurtis grinned again. She was jealous. _

"Excuse me, Frauline. Are you Lara Croft?" a stiff voice swayed her vision to the left. An inspector, with a mustache like steel wool, stood, looking at her, like he had a metal rod shoved up his arse. "Yes...I am" she nodded, standing up. Lara hoped that it wasn't Occult boy that needed some tidying up. The man nodded back, mechanically "We have some questions to ask you." Lara's head filled with anguish upon impact of those terrible words _Oh no...please no more about murdering Werner. I've had enough already of that. _"About what?" She asked shakily, still finding it had to hold back the weariness in her body. The man eyed her oddly, then shrugged it off "About your friend, Herr Trent."

_Oh Bugger._

__

Kurtis sat facing a thin lipped man, with kind, dark eyes; the man who he had mistaken for his father in his delirium. It certainly was not as bright as it had been when he remembered waking up. The room was somewhat large, with a long faced-window that still held snowy frozen images outside. There was a window akin to the first, but it was more rectangular in shape, and two of the three inspectors that had been ostracizing him earlier, now looking at him with slight distaste. A long table lived in the room, lined with a multitude of chairs, as a white couch sat lazily in a corner, the one where he had gotten up from a few minutes ago. The man sat at the head of the table with a fat manilla folder in front of him, his back facing the cold window, and Kurtis sat to his left, still rubbing away the numbing feeling of shock.

The man leaned forward "You are Kurtis Trent, yes?" Kurtis blinked, somewhat surprised "...Yes, yes I am. How did you--". The man nodded "Good. We are sending for your friend, Lara..."

"Croft"

"Yes, Lara Croft. We've done some questioning with her in the past, and, to answer your question, we asked her if she was traveling with anyone," He nodded in the Demon hunter's direction "And your name came up." Kurtis leaned back in the chair "Ah. I see."

"It seems that you have been suspected of having a hand in the recent murders that have been around the Ceczh-German border, being with a suspected murder yourself...but..." the man raised his voice slightly against Kurtis' protests "but...in the duration of time that you have been here, it would suggest that you know absolutely nothing about the murders themselves." Kurtis' brow clouded "Yeah. So...?" The man started again, this time standing up from his chair as he began to pace the length of the burgundy room. "There have been a series of horrifying murders happening around the Ceczh-German border, and no one knows how exactly they are happening, although, here–"the man returned to his seat, flipped open the manilla folder and removed a series of black and white photographs. "–is what a murder scene usually looks like."

Kurtis went for the photographs, and the man nodded slightly "There are other murder scenes contained within." Kurtis flipped through them, all of the rooms trashed, some outside, wincing at the graphic content of mauled bodies. Some of the positionings of the bodies were so terrible that he even began to wonder how they got that way. "...and this..." he held up the picture of room 204 "...is the most recent murder?" the man nodded, "Yes, the one where Olga Steinmetz said you came out from. I'm sure the things you said to her that she reported to the media were inflated..." Kurtis now had a slight affability towards the man "You've no idea."

Kurtis continued, feeling that he could trust the man a bit more "I _was_ in the room. I came downstairs to investigate, and I found no one present, although, I found this..." Kurtis reached within the pockets of his pants, and removed the letter that he had found. The man, slightly astounded, took the letter from him, and unfolded it carefully, as if suspecting impending spirits to run rampant from the page. Clearly shocked, he looked back at Kurtis with dumbfoundment "My dear boy! Do you realize what this is?!" Kurtis shook his head. "No...I don't know any German, but I could make out a few words. What does it say?"

A door squeaked open, as the inspector with the steel-wool mustache stepped in. He held the door open for a woman with a long brown braid, dressed entirely in denim, save a black shirt. Kurtis smiled at her, but was only met with an annoyed glance. Kurtis cleared his throat as she moved to the man. "Hello. Lara Croft..." She shook his outstretched hand "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Croft. I am Inspector Marcus Kraine." As soon as he had finished she sat down to the right of him. She had a slightly baffled look and then it cleared as she recognized the paper "Ah, the infamous note, we have here" Marcus nodded, and tapped it lightly "I was just about to translate it for Mr. Trent when you walked in."

"Oh good. I've been dying to know what it means"

The man straightened the piece of paper and continued, with his brow furrowed "_If you see this now, know that it is too late_, _to save me. The New Regime came to "collect" me. Perhaps I knew too much, and yes, they were right. If I should explain everything to you, you would bear the same fate, and I will not let this cycle continue. Others suffer my fate. All that I can say for now is that you must stop the New Regime of the torturing and killing of others." _A deadening silence overtook the room as the three of them sat, still letting the letter seep fully in. Kurtis was the first to break the silence "So...who is this 'New Regime'?"

The inspector, shaken from his musings, fled through the remnants of the manilla folder "Well, I'm not entirely sure as to what our friend Ms. Moldov really meant, but there has been a cult going around named _Die Bruderschaft von Hades_."

"The Brotherhood of Hades..." Kurtis mused

"Well, I didn't think you would know _that_ much German" Lara looked at the table

"Yes," the inspector continued, still rifling though papers. "They are highly influenced by The Third Reich's Füher, which, as you know, was highly obsessed with Occult dealings. Their main belief was to breed a race of _Üntermanch_, Superhumans..."

"Which led to the Holocaust of the Jews..." Lara leaned in further, watching the inspector moving his papers about. "Yes," Marcus' gaze unclouded "...but they had found a better way to create the _Üntermanch_. " He pulled out a slip of paper, that both Lara and Kurtis leaned in to look at. When they had finished reading the title, they both looked up at each other. Lara wearily flopped back in her chair as Kurtis followed suit. "The Nephilim." The Demon hunter rubbed a weary hand over his face. Marcus was slightly confused but continued none the less "When the Reichstag fell, there were some Nazi contenders still left prowling the world, such as Dieter Echkardt–"

Lara nearly jumped "Echkardt?"

"–Rumor has it that he had found a map that led to some catacombs located in Cappodia, Turkey where the Nephilim, were said to have existed."

Kurtis leaned in, very interested "And so...this...neo-Nazi cult wants to find this map in order to–"

"–ressurect the Nephilim" Lara finished. Both were now staring intently at each other.

Marcus nodded gravely "Precisely". Lara felt the adventurer within her spark back to life "Where is this map located?" Marcus raised his eyebrows "Now that is a question that we have been trying to answer for since we even heard that the map existed."

Kurtis' brow furrowed "We?"

The inspector laughed "Yes. The Brotherhood of Saturn. Another line from the Knights Templar, just like you, from the Lux Veritatis." Kurtis was aghast. He immediately wanted to ask questions about his father, but he knew that he would have to wait. "At any rate," Marcus went on "The last place that the map was identified was to be the actual Reichstag. They had obtained after the Reichstag fire itself, which a member of our Brotherhood had caused, because he was tired of being suppressed by this new Order. For all we could know, it could still be in the Reichstag, or perhaps someone took it to God knows where, although, the map is not the important thing."

"Typical" Lara sighed. Even though she loved a good challenge, why did everything have to be so goddamn difficult?

Marcus began to sift through papers once again "One of the Füher's largest members, Himmel, decided to go on a quest for the Arc of the Covenant, the reason being that they needed a key to get into the inner-sanctum of the Nephilim, which means they probably have already been inside the catacombs."

"But what does the Arc have to do with anything? It couldn't have been the key, could it have?" Kurtis raked a hand through his hair.

"No. The Arc is not the key. In fact, they really weren't looking for the Arc itself. According to some files that we had found in the Reichstag, back in the early twenties, that mentioned, wherever the Arc is, the key to the Nephilim is opposite of it." Marcus blotted his forehead with his hand.

Lara was puzzled "Opposite? But that could be a multitude of locations." Marcus nodded tiredly "Yes. We have now boiled it down to Mount Moirah. Many of our brothers have not been returning, or they have ended up dead within the caves that they have excavated." Kurtis shook his head "But even so, which opposite do they speak of?" Marcus had already pulled out a map and pointed to a circled marked north-west of Mount Moirah "There. In Cyprus. We have been reading ancient texts for centuries now, and that is where we firmly believe where it is located."

"And have you been able to obtain it?" Lara questioned, her face turned towards his. Marcus shook his head. "We of the Brotherhood of Saturn have not yet been able to retrieve it. There is one ancient text which we cannot quite decipher yet." Lara grinned "I'd like to join your search party, if that's alright..." Marcus nodded again, smiling "Yes, we need all the help we can get, but, my friends, there is still more."

"Booby-traps." Kurtis raised and eyebrow as he leaned back.

Marcus sighed "And not just within the premises of obtaining the key, but within the sanctum of the Nephilim." Marcus looked at Kurtis for a moment before pulling out from his pocket a small, aged book, worn with time "This was your fathers." Kurtis nearly gasped as he shakily reached for his father's book, the only thing that connected them. He could slightly feel tears stinging his visage, but he batted the emotions away, as Marcus went on "Within those pages are supposed to be certain clues to getting past obstacles along the way, although, according to the code of the Knights Templar, as all do uphold, none of us dared to open it."

Kurtis nodded weakly "Thank you." Was all he could manage. Gulping back sorrow he looked at Mr. Kraine intently.

"So...what's our first move?"

AN: Well...you'll just have you wait and see ...guess who did her research, huh? x.x;;

whoo-boy that took forever to perfect. I hope you enjoyed it .


	6. Are you a Good Wraith or a Bad Wraith?

AN: I'm a lover of flashbacks x.x;; sorry kids. I almost didn't want to continue this fic after reading "Unfinished Business" by Chirugal (BECAUSE IT'S SO FREAKING GOOD!), but I realized that I have to, and since school begins for me very soon (well If I have posted this, then I already am in school), I won't be posting as frequently as I want to x.x;;. Such is life. Okay, here's the chapter that you've been dying to read, so...READ! (Ooh ooh! and finally a little confrontation of some...feelings...heh heh...And finally some baddies! Yaaay!) Oh...and here's some Kurtis angst...lots of it...hugs the Demon hunter ohhh, you poor baby tears.

Midori Akuma: Hee hee hee...I'm glad you liked it, although, unfortunately...this chapter won't be as funny as the previous one...

Selphiefan 89: laughs well that's good! I hope you like this one too! pokes update on your story too!!

Shauniwritesit: Ahh...domo arigato . And yes...they are...and they might get worse shrugs (I dunno...x.x;;)

AcidRush: Yaay! Thank you kindly! (I did want a par three to "Home" but since you're already writing it and doing a HELL OF A GOOD JOB WITH IT!!!!! then...umm...all I can say is YOU KICK ASS, SISTER! WOO HOO....okay, I'm done). And yes...you may use Occult Boy.

argentiumplus: Well you are right...I shall be more careful of it this time round . And thanks for the review. I LOVE your work too!! (Yes...I do have a lot of fun playing with Kurtis winks...) ahem!

L'Ange de Vrai: Ooooh! Wow! Thank you very much! Ano...but I must say that the events that I'm using (e.g the Arc of the Covenant) actually happened in history (yes, the Nazis had the crazy idea that the Arc of the Covenant actually 1) did exist 2) was going to aid them in their quest for world domination and 3) was actually some form of the anti-christ and would work against the "evils" of everyone who was not blond haired/blue eyed/anglo-saxon). The thing that I was "taking" from Indiana Jones (which I adore as well) was the journal that was his fathers. (I don't mean it to be a rant or anything...just wanted to clear things up...GOMEN NASAI!!! bows down and trembles to the greatness of the author.

Also...for the people at the TombRaider4u forum; thanks for helping out guys. If it hadn't been for you, this chapter would have never made it up .

Oh yeah...and I need to give credit to Star Wars (you'll see)

I think it's about time for some baddies, don't you grins.

Chapter Six: Are you a Good Wraith, or a Bad Wraith?

"_So...you knew my father" Kurtis was slightly tentative as they headed down the hallway. Marcus nodded "Yes. Even though I was not of Lux Veritatis descent_,_ the Brotherhood of Saturn kne_w _Konstantin quite well. He had done many valorous things in his lifetime, as you know." There was an awkward pause between the two men_ _"I ran away from his death..." Kurtis managed to say without even really comprehending what just came out of his mouth. _

_Kraine stopped and nodded slightly, as his pale brown eyes met his blue ones. "Yes, Mr. Trent. You did. But what was there you could have done to save them?" Kurtis walked past Marcus. He didn't want to even say it, as the memories of the Foreign Legion consumed his head "I...I didn't tell them what was going to happen..." Marcus stopped him, bearing two hands on the Demon hunters shoulders, enforcing some pressure to keep him still. "Kurtis. You have to realize that they could not have escaped their fate, no matter what you could have done to save them. It was–"_

"–_Fate that they had to die?" Kurtis finally looked up; bangs slightly obscuring his vision, and it was a good thing too, feeling a warmth at his eyes and the familiar deep tinge of pain at his throat. Kurtis brushed the sadness away, still seeing his father dead in his arms, wondering why he had stood at the threshold of the doorway, doing noting to save him. He remembered his own screams as he felt his world crumble beneath him; his wracking sobs encompassing the depth of the room. And then the ambulance came. _

"_...Never mind..." Kurtis managed to push out of his dilated throat "Where are we headed?" _

Kurtis leafed through his father's book, studying various symbols and different messages, the Lux Veritatis' descent out of the Order of the Knights Templar. The Demon hunter sat splayed in a disheveled arm chair, with a hand supporting his head, trying to keep his wet hair from his face. Surprisingly enough, he did own another set of clothing than the ones he usually wore; a pair of dark jeans with tattered hems and a black short-sleeved shirt that said "Hollywood Vampires" on it. He was rather grateful that Lara was able to get him out of prison, and out of the way of those inspectors. They really tried hard to convince Marcus Kraine for him to stay, but the ploy didn't work, Thank...whoever was up there. The sounds of a showerhead came from the adjoining room and his thoughts momentarily drifted to that room. _No...no. Stop. What are you doing, you perverted–. _Kurtis heaved a sigh from his body as he deposited the book on the small coffee table. He wearily made his way over to the singular bed and flopped down on it. He slightly smiled as he remembered Lara's reaction of sharing a bed with him and she just headed for the shower, wordless.

He heard the shower turn off and he slightly tensed. Kurtis made a grab for the book and began to mindlessly read a page of no importance. The door clicked open with Lara fully clothed in jeans and a white tank, and also towel drying her obscenely long hair. Kurtis made no attempt to look up; feigning disinterest, despite the fact he was slightly disappointed _Damn..._ "So...what have you found in that little book of yours?" Kurtis nearly jumped at the Tomb Raider's voice. He read a bit more thoroughly of what his father had written "Well, it seems that he's talking about a woman that helped him in his work...Alyssa Kyrmofsky..." Lara smirked and looked up at the ceiling, and Kurtis slammed the book closed and stood up as the familiar burst of anger came over him at the atrocity of her thoughts. Lara let puzzlement cross her features as Kurtis turned round to look at her "Don't play stupid Lara. I know what you were thinking." The Tomb Raider sighed as she let the towel come to rest on her right shoulder "...You must understand, Kurtis that my father is also...well...gone."

Kurtis let a glare assume his usually relaxed features as he began to imitate Lara's voice "'Hmmm...oh they must have had a relationship'. You'd think I'd be sympathetic after that nice little remark, huh?". Lara clenched her jaw shut as she closed herself off from him with her arms "Well, if you hadn't been such an arse in the Strahov–"Kurtis neared her, a mix of confusion and anger overwhelming him "What the hell has that got to do with anything?!" Lara clenched her teeth again, and Kurtis could feel the battle going on inside her head. Her expression managed to soften rather quickly as she managed to look at him. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Kurtis immediately stood up and turned to her "You think you can easily comfort me after you've insulted the honor of the only person that watched over me?" He could sense Lara's anger building up as well "My father was also taken in a somewhat similar way! You can't just–"Kurtis advanced on her, so much so that their bodies were inches apart. Again, he was glad of his hair shielding his eyes "This isn't just about you..." He said it sharpness, but the emotion shone right through. There was a slight pause between them before Kurtis felt Lara's lips upon his. He was also surprised at himself when he was kissing back, letting his arms envelop her. Everything began to disappear into a bleary whiteness and Kurtis wasn't even sure if the kiss intensified or not.

They broke apart when something heavy fell across the door. Kurtis reached his hand out as his Boran-X shot across the room and connected with the palm of his hand, narrowly missing Lara as she reached for her own pistols "Nice move, Jedi boy" she moved back to the door, slightly glowering at him. It almost had seemed that the kiss had never happened, and the both of them were standing in front of their only way out. "Expecting someone, are we? Or is this someone that I didn't know about?" Lara bore her gaze into the door itself, sounding half embarrassed and annoyed. Kurtis kept his aim steady at the door; closing his eyes. The familiar orange haze filled his visage. Observing the attackers quickly, he winced as he came back "There's about nine of them, three have gattlings and the others...nothing too much to worry about..." Lara quirked an eyebrow "Nothing too much to worry about? What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurtis' azure eyes fell to her umber ones, and with swift urgency he spoke "What it means is open the nearest window–I'll cover you.".

As Lara turned to the window, the door gave way and, as Kurtis had said, nine figures had poured out from the cracked white doorframe. Every inch of their forms were encased in black their heads covered in what looked like to be gas-masks of some sort. Kurtis lifted the table with his telekinesis and sent it into one of the original three holding the gatling guns, knocking to others over as gunfire erupted throughout the small hotel room. Kurtis fired off a few shots.

"Kurtis!"

The Demon Hunter heard Lara scream his name out as he began to walk backwards to the cold whipping air. He had managed to hit one, which gave him enough time to jump onto the window sill, grab onto the opposing frozen wall, and get a five seconds view of Prague. Kurtis winced at the height, remembering quickly that their room was, at least, on the twelfth floor. The wind rippled his thin shirt and the air froze his blood, making him gasp and turn. He managed to catch sight of Lara on a balcony of the next room. "Kurtis! Get your god forsaken ass over here!" He caught sight of Lara before he felt something force him into the wrought iron of the balcony, the small of his back straining across the metal railing. Kurtis' breath came in sharply as he looked into the masked face of his attacker. Muffled grunts came from behind the gas mask and the Demon hunter struggled against him being forced over. Kurtis then felt a fist punch his face numerous times, and force him over more. He winced again at the metal giving under them both. Suddenly, his attacker gave out a pained grunt and he fell limp after the gunshot. Kurtis flung him off with some difficulty and faintly smiled to Lara before jumping. He nearly lost his holding but gingerly made it over as bullets ricocheted off of the wrought metal. The Tomb Raider fired some return shots, as she hid in the door frame "Now where to? If we stay here any longer–"

"-- We'll be Swiss cheese, yeah, yeah I know" Kurtis yelled over the din of far away cars and gunfire. He looked over to his right and saw a frozen entity of a silvered pipe running to the roof. They couldn't manage to hold out here for much longer anyway. Kurtis nodded, finally getting everything under control in his head. "You follow me, I have something that'll cover for us." He holstered his pistol as he reached for the chirugai. Like an awakening animal, it began to twitch in his hand, and finally he let it loose as it swerved through the snow congested air. Metallic cuts and screams were the only thing to be heard. The both of them didn't look back as Lara made the jump for the pipe, slipping momentarily before grabbing hold again. When she was nearly up the pipe, Kurtis followed, maticiously calculating his jump. He grabbed hold and pulled to the top of the building. The hotel roof was placid, save for the sharp wind and snow cutting into their bare skin. The roof itself was quite slippery, as some patches of ice had formed along the way. There was a opening for a stairwell at the far right corner of the roof. The both of them looked to each other in silent relief.

Until the door of the stairwell burst open to reveal some original five of the fighters that had initially attacked them, now accompanied with eight new "friends". Their dark forms stood out like deeply angular wraiths against the pale foreboding sky. Kurtis had clenched his jaw shut, and he knew that neither of them had much ammunition left. Kurtis still stared at all of them, but slightly turned his head to Lara "Do you have a plan?"

Before Lara could make any answer, one of the gas masked figures advanced to them "Drop your weapons. They will be of no service to you." Both of them grimaced and looked at the multitude of their assaulters before letting their guns clatter to the ground as they put their hands over their heads. Kurtis now noticed Lara was somewhat visibly shaking now, even though she was desperately trying to hold it in. The newly identified leader turned his attention to the Demon Hunter "So...you are the one who now has managed to get us into a slight bit of a mess, Herr Trent." Kurtis rolled his eyes, not making any effort to conceal how he was really feeling "Yeah? So what does it matter to you?"

The leader now stiffened a bit more, somewhat sighing "Despite the fact that you have been making our lives a living hell, there is something that you have that we need." Kurtis nearly laughed at the manner that all of this was said in, but he kept a straight face. "What...thing?"

He now noticed that the leader of their attackers had a thick German accent "A book of yours, that is all we ask for." Lara, irritable as ever, joined in the fray "Well, you won't be getting anything from us, so why don't you just shove off?" The leader sighed and began to pace. "I had imagined as much. Yet, if you accomplish this task, we will give you great power in our brotherhood."

"And if we refuse?" Lara asked back coldly

"Something resulting along the lines of death."

"I had imagined as much." Kurtis cocked his head and replied in a mocking tone. "We'd rather die than aid you in your cause."Kurtis inwardly smirked as he heard Lara's _We?! _resound throughout the space. Rather irked, their leader, though his face could not be seen, was obviously working hard on something. "Then," he began in a somewhat wistful voice "I'm afraid we'll have to kill you..." Both Lara and Kurtis gave each other a glance that seemed to speak numerous regrets.

A gunshot rang out and the both of them winced, suddenly surprised to feel nothing. The leader of their captors' arms fell limp to his sides as he fell into a crumpled heap. Blood began to seep from his blackened shape that stained the snow around him. In his place, stood a figure clad in a light blue cloak, a scarf covering it's face with blue goggles for eyes. It was still posed for the shot it had just made with a pistol. Other figures appeared in the same garb, clearly outnumbering the ones that Lara and Kurtis had just fought. The figure pulled the cloak hood from its head, the goggles from it's eyes and scarf from its face. She had deep violets for eyes and short black hair. She looked about her to her comrades "Take them down and dispose of them if you wish. Leave some for questioning."

They assented silently before clearing out down the stairwell. Both Lara and Kurtis were somewhat shocked, not too sure if it was the cold or the fact that some random woman had managed to save their lives. The woman stood at the doorway holding it open, and her purpled eyes fell on their forms "Why don't you come in?" She had an accent that wasn't easy to place, despite the fact it sounded somewhat Russian. She also sounded distant with a slightly icy disposition "It's rather cold out. You'll catch cold. "

AN: I promise I'll update more frequently! I promise! Wha'd ya think? See! see! My last chapter before turning seventeen! Hah! I _knew_I could do it! holds out alms basket aww c'mon...a penny for my thoughts?


	7. Bitter Words

AN: Wow...I really need to be updating more on this story, enh? Well...I shall then...

Acid-Rush: MEEP! ducks from the flaming marshmellows and Kurtis screams like a twelve year old girl (to Kurtis) Oh shut up! You've had worse before! coughfloggedwith whipsandchainsandawetfishcough. Oh thank you so very much . Sorry I haven't been around lately...but I need to read the rest of yours! Gaaahhh! Damn coldish thing sneezes...ugh...I don't like being sick...and I've been SO FREAKING BUSY! Why don't you try making an online forum on Teen Prostitution, enh? le sigh

Theharshlightofday: Well...you'll see soon enough XD...and thank you very much!

SilverDragon67: Oh wow! Thanks! I shall bear that all in mind (see...I don't have a better way of translating german...stupid bablefish).

The Odd Litte Turtle: Alright, alright...here it is

Selphie Fan: Oh thank you...and yes...I agree...it's been time for an update (in a while x.x;;). Grammar, Shammar...(pause)...well yeah...it's kinda important...oh fine! (pout)...hee hee hee...

HOKAY...I'll try and update as much as I can because I leave for camp where we rarely get to use computers. So...We'll see what happens...fwee!

Aaaaand away we go!...

Chapter Seven: Bitter Words

Lara gritted her teeth against the increased change of temperature. Never had she been so happy to see those green walls again. Yet the feeling of relief was soon replaced with one of suspicion as her eyes began to size up the woman in front of them, who apparently was leading them back to their now derelict room. The feeling of suspicion was deepened by a slight sense of guilt as she was forcing herself not to look at Kurtis. She knew that he wouldn't be extremely happy with her, but she digressed as her eyes now began to watch the ferverant movements of the denizens of this place.

They passed through the pockmarked doorway of their once inviting room; glass constantly crunched under their feet, bits of mattress fluffed up from the bed, the television's placid face was dashed with a few bullet holes, and the table and chair was overturned. Lara grimaced at the condition of her denim jacket, brushed it off after scowling at a large burn mark in the left sleeve. She pulled it on and briefly glanced at Kurtis, who already had a heavier shirt over his short sleeved one. The woman stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor momentarily before looking at the both of them "I apologize that we came a bit late." Lara blinked as she checked the overturned chair for glass, righting it, and sitting down " Came a bit late? Whom were you sent by?"

The woman blinked perplexedly at Lara "Didn't Marcus tell you?–" Kurtis and Lara exchanged confused glances, yet briefly as Lara felt her cheeks burn and her insides drop at the mere remembrance of what had occurred between them only moments before, then looked back to the woman. "-- We are members of the Brotherhood of Saturn. He knew that the Neo-Nazi fuher would arrive soon in order to claim what they think is rightfully theirs." She paused after letting her subtly acrid gaze wander over to Kurtis "Your father's journal." Kurtis raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest, looking away "Well, of course...". Lara straightened at a sudden connection that she had made "So...you're Anna Kyrmofsky."

The woman, now known as Anna, inclined her head her hair slightly rippling at the openings from the broken glass "Yes...I am". A brief silence ensued as Anna and Kurtis stared back at each other. Lara looked at them and soon felt a strange tension emerge. Her face clouded as Kurtis slowly stood to gaze out at the nearly rust colored sky. He tiredly leaned on the frame of the window, his left arm bracing his weight as he rested his head against his forearm, "Why did it have to be you, Anna?" Anna sat rigidly on the ransacked bed, letting the floor absorb her gaze. "Because...Marcus told me–" Lara almost felt as if she wasn't here, like she was watching some Drama on the television. "Marcus told you what, Anna?" Kurtis said irritably as he turned sharply, his eyes blazing. "Why the hell are you here?" Anna stood, her gaze as intense and her jaw set, yet she was still looking at the floor. "It's not what you think. I know you're upset because I was the last person to talk to your father and you still think that he viewed me as more of his child than you. But it's not true–"

"Yes it is, and you know it goddammit!" Lara let a sigh escape her lips as she could not stand the scathing looks that they casually threw across the room "Listen. I know we're having a rather bumpy drive down memory lane, but we don't have time to waste with this." That was the first time that Anna looked at Lara with eager ferocity "We don't have time to waste with this? When did you come in, Englisher!" Kurtis strode away letting a hand rake through his hair "No, Anna. Lara's right. We're wasting time here. The Fuher could be doing...anything right now, so we're just going to have to work together." The last part was almost said as if he was reassuring himself.

Lara felt her insides squirm at his sudden turning, quickly catching a thin red line across his face where a passing bullet had grazed him, and even more so when she caught his eyes as well. She stealthily brought her gaze to the floor. "So...Ms. Kyrmofsky, why exactly were they after the journal? I do suppose that it holds many so-called secrets, but, in means of content..." She trailed off, seeing the vaguely Russian woman beginning to concoct an answer within her head. "Well...the obvious has stated itself: diagrams and such in order to find the sanctum of the Nephelium, among other things." Lara disliked the sudden arrogance in her voice. Working with someone like her could possibly be difficult, yet, she seemed a valuable asset. Anna continued "However, we have never looked at its content, and have yet to discover more secrets about it." her gaze then drifted over to Kurtis, who looked absolutely drained of all energy possible.

New crunches of glass emanated from the doorway as the three turned their heads to meet a comrade of Anna's. "Excuse me." she said briefly, before exiting their small ring and began to rapidly speak to her counterpart in Russian. She looked back to Kurtis, and they both shared a knowing glance. Even though Lara seemed somewhat eager to take on this new mission, she knew that it was not going to be very easy. For once, she missed home and the three men that had helped her with about any situation possible. They both knew that they just wanted a break. She was slightly surprised when the Demon hunter moved from the doorframe. She sensed some unrest in him, "Lara...about earlier --"

"Don't worry about it, Kurtis...it's over and in the past." Kurtis clenched his jaw, and as she walked away, she could have sworn that he muttered _women_ under his breath. She raised her eyebrows in the form of a shrug as she brushed the glass of a seat carefully before sitting down. Memories of her father flooded her and she clenched back the tears. Kurtis owed her an appology, other than that he was getting her into more than she had originally bargained for. She had saved him on more than one occasion, and to take her for granted like that perturbed her more than anything else. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably, yet somewhat pleasingly at the thought of their kiss, and how it all had happened so suddenly. She wanted to talk about it, but now wasn't the right time, with a neo-fuher following them and all, as well as psychotic angels that would destroy the whole world in the wake of their passing.

Anna eventually finished her conversation with her counterpart and turned back. She looked back at the Demon hunter, and, as Lara noticed, that there was something strange in her gaze, almost like a guilty regret that was coursing through her head, even though she didn't look like the kind of person that was capable of such emotions. "Kurtis...please...you don't have to be like this. Can we at least be good friends, like we used to?". The Demon hunter eventually flopped down onto the mattress, renting his hands across his face. "Alright...what's our next course of action..."

Lara turned back to Anna, who looked either if she was going to hit him or just cry. At any rate, she was obviously upset at the simple fact that she had been ignored. She let her gaze return to the floor "We had planned that we would take you back to headquarters, get you cleaned up, and then Marcus would brief you." Lara knew that this would probably not be the best idea, but she interrupted anyway. "Brief us on what, per say?" Anna's cold glance made Lara's anger rage a bit more than it should have, yet she remained calm. " Marcus' orders are strictly--"

"-- I'm only curious as to what he wants us to do. We should be informed, I think. And this Marcus character seems a rather shady person, I can't fully understand why he could be perfectly honest with us." The only sound that swept the room were the far off sweeping of cars, sirens, and the heaviness of snow in the air. Anna closed her eyes "Perhaps you should have more respect for us, Ms. Croft. We don't tell out immediate actions to outsiders such as your self. You should at least maintain patience if you wish to be accepted by the Brotherhood of Saturn. If you want honesty, I shall give you it .All that I know about you is that you are an arrogant treasure-hunter that does what she pleases, and lacks reverence for anything that she does. I don't believe in heros one bit, Ms. Croft, so, please don't expect any extra bonuses from us." Lara was at least wise enough to hold her tongue as she stared at the carpet rife with pockmark, however, Kurtis didn't seem so. "That's enough! Both of you!" Both women looked a bit surprised at him, as he suddenly stood, a hand to his head. "I can't stand anymore of this fighting. It's ridiculous! The only way we can get through this is if we are able to work together." Anna looked a bit pleadingly at the Demon hunter "Kurtis, I was only trying to--"

"No. Stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this, Anna, especially from you." Lara took note that both of his eyes were like two pale October moons bearing deep into Anna. The Russian sighed, her throat easily giving away a sadness, not really knowing what to do. "Very well then...follow me".

And the three of them went out.

AN: AHH! Decent into chaos! (Dun dun dun) But hey...it's nearly been a year since I've updated, and yes, I do intend to finish this! It might take me a while..but I can do it! (Pumps fist in air). I'll write chapter eight tomorrow! I prosmise!


End file.
